<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer has a heart, somewhere. by Laconqueront</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490359">Lucifer has a heart, somewhere.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laconqueront/pseuds/Laconqueront'>Laconqueront</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laconqueront/pseuds/Laconqueront</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Lucifer didn’t say I love you, and one time he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Satan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As anyone would agree, Lucifer was a demon in possession of a quick wit and a sharper tongue. He had no qualms about putting those beneath him back into their place, nor did he have reason to fear any repercussions from speaking his mind. <br/>He did, however, struggle with ‘I love you’. <br/>He was certain it had been said at one time or another, after all surely one could not spend millennia with those closest to them and not utter three simple words. <br/>And he’d admit to himself it stung his pride a little when he heard the easy way Asmo and Satan voiced their affection to each other, sweet and breathless even when he had them strung up side by side (or perhaps especially then). <br/>They even turned it back on him. Satan would wait for a calm moment, muttering “I love you” in the quiet of Lucifer’s office, or as the first words to grace his lips as he awoke beside the two other men each morning. Asmo was expectedly more exuberant, often peppering their conversations, blurting out “I looooove you, Luci!” presumably without prior thought. And he had the most obscene way of saying “love you Daddy” that, when Lucifer first heard it, caused him to blush and drop his whip. <br/>He assumed they knew how he felt. And if they didn’t... well, they had each other to say it to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus was away in the human realm, and Lucifer and Satan were quietly keeping each other company in Lucifer’s study. They both had a book perched upon their laps, though Lucifer was hardly seeing his, instead alternating between peering at the clock upon the mantelpiece and pulling out his DDD to check for texts. He was always a little nervous when Asmo visited the human realm. It didn’t happen often anymore, but occasionally Asmo would find himself restless, blood itching beneath his skin, the same lust that always plagues him driving him to indulge in supple bodies and soft human flesh. The other two demons understood, as they too knew how strong the force of their avatars could be. They did not mind when Asmo had to seek out other lovers, as long as he sought permission first, of course. That didn’t mean that Lucifer did not worry. Each time Asmodeus left he would count the hours until the youngest of the three returned to their bed. </p><p>Satan looked up and caught Lucifer glancing at the clock again. He sighed and put down his book. “Luci, he’s fine. He’s always fine. I don’t know why you’re always worried so much.”</p><p>“I’m not worried.” Lucifer replied shortly.</p><p>Satan scoffed. “Oh, sure you’re not. Wanna try run that by me again?” </p><p>Lucifer declined to answer, instead turning his attention back down to his book. When he thought it had been long enough for Satan to have lost interest, he glanced back up – only to see the other demon glaring back at him.</p><p>Satan’s expression softened, and he sighed again. “Look, I don’t like it when he heads up there either. But unfortunately, this is just something he needs sometimes. Can I do anything to help?” </p><p>When Lucifer didn’t reply, Satan smirked and slowly stood up.  “Lucifer. Is there…anything… I can do to distract you?” </p><p>“Satan…” Lucifer began.</p><p>“Just stop. Okay? It’s okay just to stop sometimes. Let. Me. Help. You.” </p><p>With each word Satan had stepped closer to his brother’s chair. When their knees were touching he reached down and lifted Lucifer’s chin to meet his gaze. </p><p>“Luci. Stand up.” </p><p>Lucifer’s gaze hardened into a glare but he stood regardless, causing Satan to take a step back to avoid being knocked over. </p><p>“Good. Now take off your shirt.”</p><p>Lucifer growled as he hurried through his buttons, taking the time to carefully place his jacket and shirt on one of the chairs even as Satan chuckled behind him.</p><p>“You know what’s next. Over to the desk. Now.” </p><p>He did know what came next, he knew each detail intimately, but hearing the words helped him slip into the right mindset, and Satan knew this.
Reaching the desk, he started to stretch over it, huffing in surprise as Satan pushed down upon his bare shoulder blades and pressed him close against the cool wood of the desk. </p><p>“Hold on tight, Lucifer.” Sharp nails punctuated Satan’s whispered instructions. “You’ve been particularly angsty tonight, and frankly I’m getting a little sick of it.” </p><p>“You know I’m still the oldest. You should be showing me the-“ </p><p>“Yeah yeah, the proper respect. Save your speeches for Mammon.”</p><p>Lucifer turned his head to scowl at his brother, but the younger demon simply grinned back before turning away to rummage through the drawers. </p><p>“Where do you keep this thing again? Ahh... here it is. Been a little while since we’ve used this on Asmo, hmm? Well Luci… are you ready darling?”</p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone. “Will you just get on with it?” </p><p>Another chuckle was his only warning before the sharp crack of the whip sounded and the leather hit his bare skin. He sucked in a quick breath. “Another.” </p><p>Silently Satan complied. </p><p>“Again.” </p><p>Lash after lash the whip impacted with his back, leaving behind faint pink lines that layered into a mess of red crisscrossed flesh. But Lucifer still wasn’t fully distracted. “Do it harder!” He roared, “It’s supposed to fucking hurt!”</p><p>The whip stilled and there was silence behind him. Without warning Satan dissolved into laughter.<br/>
“You’d make a terrible sub, Luci.” He said between gasps. </p><p>The eldest demon felt a blush coming on, it wasn’t often he lost his cool like that in the bedroom. He was just about to apologise when Satan brought the whip down on him again.</p><p>Lucifer gasped as the force pushed him down into the desk. No time was given for him to recover before the second strike came, and Lucifer felt the sting of tearing skin.</p><p>Satan ran his finger slowly through the thin beads of blood that had appeared. “Is this still okay?” </p><p>It took him a moment for him to gather his breath, but as soon as Lucifer had choked out a “yes” Satan brought the leather down again.</p><p>Lucifer was breathing heavily, his legs beginning to tremble and his knuckles white from clutching the desk.</p><p>“Harder.” </p><p>His blood was roaring in his ears and his back was burning. His thoughts faintly registering the discomfort of his swollen cock as it lay trapped between his body and the sharp edge of the desk.</p><p>“Harder!” </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long Satan had been at it, but acknowledged in surprise that his cheeks were damp, and perhaps that quiet sobbing sound had been him.</p><p>“HARDER, GODDAMIT!”</p><p>One final blow, and Satan dropped the whip to the floor. With nimble hands he adjusted Lucifer on the desk and reached beneath him, slipping a hand into his pants and palming his cock. Lucifer came with a choked gasp, and collapsed onto the desk. </p><p>A few moments of silence, and Satan softly bundled Lucifer over to the couch to lie on his stomach. 
The soft *ding* of his DDD roused him from the lull he had sunken into with Satan rubbing cream of his back. </p><p>“Well I guess that worked huh?” Satan smiled, showing the “on my way!” text from Asmo.<br/>
“Certainly took your mind off things...didn’t it?”</p><p> Lucifer ignored the smugness in his brother’s tone, and instead closed his eyes and relaxed again. </p><p>“Thank you.” He murmured, and above him Satan stilled. </p><p>“Anytime, Luci.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even when Luci's a bottom he's a top.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>